User blog:Gourd Roger/Article 13 of the EU
Serious talk. (DISCLAIMER: This blog post falls under One Piece Wiki things, not to the work One Piece itself) So some of you might have heard or read about the details of the Directive on Copyright in the Digital Single Market, especially those of you guys from Europe or just really interested with what's going on over there so you're updated with whatever European news was available. Thanks to the EU website and the trusty Wikipedia, a directive (for those of you who don't know) refers to an act that sets a goal that all EU countries should attain, but it is up to the member countries on how will they follow. What is Article 13 of the DCDSM? Well, the main topic. I'm sure you've heard about Article 13 from various sources such as the news, opinion sites or Grandayy's We Are Number One but compliant with Article 13 video. Article 13 sets out an online content sharing service provider that shall profit from hosting and organizing users. This means you have to personally ask the permission of the copyright holder before posting it online or you'll suffer criminal liabilities. The fact that it's a directive with different countries having their own measures of enforcing the law earned criticism from various internet experts. Criticism Critics like Tim Berners-Lee (the internet god himself) and Jimmy Wales (who owns this site) say it would be the death of memes and the other fun stuff of the internet as we know it. According to saveyourinternet.eu which is the official site of the opposition camp, Article 13 will kill bloggers, streamers, online commentators, among others who profitted from other's content but still technically fair because of fair use. A lot of critics called a censorship red card on these 15 MEPs. One right-wing Youtube channel calls it the "European Soviet Union" which is hilarious *GradeA voice* because WTF is this shit, mate? I know it's unfree but you know capitalists and right-wingers censor too, right?. Anyway, the website calls until July 5th err... 5 July to contact their MEPs to stop supporting the proposition. How are we gonna get affected by this as a Wiki? We're one of those dozens of wikis dedicated to a particular series. In this case, One Piece. This wiki has extensively used non-free media for the length of our existence but since we provide information to newbies to the series, it falls under fair use. However since we have a lot of users from the EU, I'd assume at the worse case scenario, their ability to contribute non-free media will be nada and their contributions will be limited to just... adding text. Conclusion It's generally not my concern because I'm not European and I belong to a jungle called ASEAN but Wikia is interestingly silent about this topic... or probably because my Adblock is active. I'm not sure why, probably because this entire website of wikia.com is hosted on US servers that's why they're noisy about SOPA and PIPA from a little over 5 years ago and I'm not a law student to understand any of these server guidelines and protocols whatsoever because wtf, man? I'm just a graphic artist as a temporary work right now, not some sort of a lawyer or IP specialist. I just want to know the thoughts of the people from the EU since it's their rules. Do you think EU's Article 13 will have any effects to the One Piece Wiki in any form? Yes Maybe, long run Maybe, temporarily No Staw Category:Blog posts